El secreto de las almas
by EDCGV
Summary: Kurosaki Karin muere y Hitsugaya Toshiro la lleba a S.S. donde la preparan para la Guerra de Invierno. Que es lo que planea Aizen? Hitsukarin fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Solo espero que les guste la historia, lo siento por los fans de Hinamori Momo, pero sinceramente me **_  
_**parece una grandísima P5T1.**_

_**R&R**_

**Normal POV**

Karin y Yuzu caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura, en dirección a su casa.  
-Ne, Kari-can... hoy no irás a jugar a soccer?-preguntó Yuzu.  
-Nah, mañana tenemos partido y he decidido darles un descanso a los chicos. Mañana ganaremos sin  
problemas.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Karin miró al frente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
Un niño estaba cruzando la calle siguiendo su balón y un coche iba hacia él.  
-CUIDADOOOOOOOO-gritó Karin mientras corría hacia el niño y lo abrazaba con tal de protegerlo  
del golpe inminente.  
-KAAAAARIIIIIIN-gritó Yuzu al verla.

**Toshiro POV**

Yamamoto Suo-taicho, nos ha enviado a mi y a Matsumoto a Karakura para investigar un gran  
Reiatsu.  
No puedo dejar de pensar que podré ver otra vez a aquella pequeña niña que se gano mi afecto  
rápidamente, esa niña de pelo azabache y ojos ónix. No otra que...  
-Taicho, está contento de venir a Karakura porque así podrá ver a Karin-chan?- me preguntó  
Matsumoto.  
Karin, la hermana del shinigami substituto Ichigo Kurosaki. La única persona que me puede distraer en  
momentos de trabajo.  
-Matsumoto, iré a ver a Kurosaki solo para pedirle hospedaje, ya que no pienso quedarme con Inoue  
y tú.- No puedo dejar que la gente se entere de mis sentimientos por Karin, soy un shinigami, un  
Taicho, ella es humana, ella está viva y yo... muerto.  
''Pero maestro, su antiguo Taicho se enamoró de una humana.'' dijo Hiorinmaru.  
''Y lo desterraron de S.S'' continué yo.  
Y eso no puede pasar, estamos en épocas de guerra y la perdida de un Taicho podría significar la  
muerte para todos.  
-Taicho, esa que anda junto a la chica del pelo color de miel no es Karin?-me preguntó Matsumoto  
sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
alli estaba ella junto a su hermana, mi corazón se saltó un latido.  
-CUIDADOOOOOOOO-la oí gritar para luego verla desaparecer.  
-KAAAAARIIIIIIN-oí que gritaba su hermana.  
''QUE LE HA PASADO A KARIN''pensé mientras corría a ver. Vi como Yuzu se caía al suelo de  
rodillas y derramaba lágrimas, estaba en estado de shock, algo grabe le había pasado a Karin.

**Rangiku POV**

Vi como mi Taicho corría con semblante preocupado. Giramos la calle y la imagen que vi desgarró mi  
corazón.  
Mi Taicho seguía corriendo hacia una Karin ensangrentada.  
-KAAAAARIIIIN.-gritó mi Taicho. No lo podía creer. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Taicho del Escuadrón 10,  
niño prodigio y príncipe del yelo, estaba llorando.  
-To...Toshiro.-escuche a Karin decir. Entonces vi que entre sus brazos había un niño. Karin había  
salvado a un niño a costa de su propia vida?  
-Karin, por qué?-preguntaba mi Taicho mientras la abrazaba y seguía llorando.  
-To... Toshiro, e... está bien el... niño?-preguntó Karin con dificultad.  
Me acerqué a ellos y tomé al niño en brazos.- Karin, el niño está bien... solo se ha desmayado.-le  
respondí.  
-Que bien.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Thoshiro..., Ranguiku..., decidle a Yuzu y a mi  
padre que lo siento.-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.  
Lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos mientras veía a mi Taicho llorar abrazando mas fuerte el  
cuerpo ahora sin vida de Karin.  
Una ambulancia llegó y me arrebató el niño de los brazos y con mucha fuerza arrancaron el cuerpo  
inerte de Karin de los brazos de mi Taicho.  
-Matsumoto, ve con Kurosaki-chan, ella necesita soporte emocional.-dijo mi Taicho mientras se  
secaba el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas al caer por su rostro.  
-Gomen, Toshiro.-dijo Karin.  
Mi Taicho se giró de golpe para ver a una Karin vestida con ropas de Shinigami.  
-Karin! Eres por qué eres una Shinigami?- preguntó.  
-Estuve entrenando con Urahara-sensei.-respondió simplemente.

_**Hola espero que os halla gustado el primer capítulo.**_  
_**Alguien tiene algunas peticiones?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D_**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

**Rangiku POV**

**Vi como mi Taicho corría con semblante preocupado. Giramos la calle y la imagen que vi desgarró**

**mi corazón.**  
**Mi Taicho seguía corriendo hacia una Karin ensangrentada.**  
**-KAAAAARIIIIN.-gritó mi Taicho. No lo podía creer. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Taicho del Escuadrón**

**10, niño prodigio y príncipe del yelo, estaba llorando.**  
**-To...Toshiro.-escuche a Karin decir. Entonces vi que entre sus brazos había un niño. Karin había**

**salvado a un niño a costa de su propia vida?**  
**-Karin, por qué?-preguntaba mi Taicho mientras la abrazaba y seguía llorando.**  
**-To... Toshiro, e... está bien el... niño?-preguntó Karin con dificultad.**  
**Me acerqué a ellos y tomé al niño en brazos.- Karin, el niño está bien... solo se ha desmayado.-le**

**respondí.**  
**-Que bien.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Thoshiro..., Ranguiku..., decidle a Yuzu y a**

**mi padre que lo siento.-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.**  
**Lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos mientras veía a mi Taicho llorar abrazando mas fuerte el**

**cuerpo ahora sin vida de Karin. **  
**Una ambulancia llegó y me arrebató el niño de los brazos y con mucha fuerza arrancaron el cuerpo**

**inerte de Karin de los brazos de mi Taicho.**  
**-Matsumoto, ve con Kurosaki-chan, ella necesita soporte emocional.-dijo mi Taicho mientras se**

**secaba el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas al caer por su rostro.**  
**-Gomen, Toshiro.-dijo Karin.**  
**Mi Taicho se giró de golpe para ver a una Karin vestida con ropas de Shinigami.**  
**-Karin! Eres por qué eres una Shinigami?- preguntó.**  
**-Estuve entrenando con Urahara-sensei.-respondió simplemente.**

**Y ahora...**

**Normal POV.**

-MALDITO URAHARA.-gritó Toshiro mientras pegaba un golpe al suelo.  
Los policías tomaban declaración a los presentes y Karin los observaba con una mirada triste.  
Yuzu estaba llorando y Rangiku intentaba calmarla, esto a Karin le destrozaba el alma, quería

acercarse a su hermana y decirle que estaba bien..., pero estaba muerta y su hermana no podía

verla.  
-Karin, por qué? Karin.-lloraba Yuzu. Los policías llamaron a los familiares de la victima y a los

pocos minutos un Ishin Kurosaki llegaba a la escena y se agachaba a abrazar a Yuzu.  
-Shiba-Taicho.-dijo Toshiro en un susurro casi imperceptible.  
-Ppapa, Karin ha..., KARIN HA MUERTO.-seguía llorando Yuzu. Karin ya no podía más y aun

sabiendo que no serbiría de nada se acercó a su hermana.  
-Yuzu, tranquila..., estoy bien.-decía Karin.  
-Yuzu, tranquila papa está aquí y puede ver a Karin ella te dice que está bien.-dijo Ishin

sorprendiendo a los Kurosakis.  
-Papa, puedes oírme?-preguntó Karin.  
-Tashiro-kun, Rangiku-san, id con Karin a casa, allí hablaremos.-dijo Ishin mientras seguía  
abrazando a Yuzu.

**#Casa de los Kurosakis#**

Karin estaba sentada en el salón de su casa, Toshiro y Rangiku estaban junto a ella y su padre

enfrente. Estaba nerviosa, acababa de morir y no sabía que le pasaría ahora.  
-Karin.-la voz de mi padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.-Hace cuanto tiempo llevas siendo una

Shinigami?.-  
-Yo..., veras..., desde hace un par de semanas-respondió.  
-Cuando pensabas decírmelo Karin?.-esta vez fue Toshiro el que habló.  
-Lo siento señor importante, siento no haberte podido decir algo cuando hacía tiempo que no me

visitabas.-dijo Karin algo molesta.  
-Karin-chan, Taicho, no se peleen porfavor.-los calmó Rangiku.  
-Así que el pequeño Toshiro-kun se ha convertido en Taicho?.-dijo Ishin alegremente.-Misaki

nuestra hija Karin y nuestro segundo hijo Toshiro están siguiendo nuestros pasos.-le decía Ishin a

el cuadro de su difunta esposa.  
-PAPA, TOSHIRO Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS.-gritaba una Karin

sonrojada.-Por cierto..., de que se conocen Toshiro y tú?.-  
-Karin, tu padre era mi antiguo Taicho.-dijo Toshiro.-Pero un día desapareció.-  
-DICES QUE EL ESTÚPIDO DE MI PADRE ERA ANTES TU TAICHO?.-preguntó exaltada

Karin.-Un momento..., ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTÁS MUERTO?.-preguntó una vez

más señalando a Ishin.  
-Sí Karin, es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz.-dijo Ishin con semblante serio.-Hace mucho

tiempo yo era uno de los Taichos del Gotei 13. Un día salí en misión al mundo humano, allí me

enamoré de una Quinzi. Los Shinigamis y los Quinzis estábamos en guerra y yo huí por amor con

tu madre. Urahara y Yoruichi que también eran Taichos me ayudaron a escapar. Misaki y yo os

tuvimos a tus hermanos y a ti. Técnicamente no estays vivos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo me

iba dando cuenta de las diferentes avilidades que adquiríais. Ichigo resultó que tenía poderes de

Shinigami pero a la vez de Quinzi, aunqué salió a mí y sus poderes y concentración no eran muy

buenos, jajaja, Yuzu en cambio le costaba ver espíritus pero su Reiatsu es el de una Quinzi ella

hasta que no se muera no podrá tener derecho a una Zampakuto como vosotros, y por último tú,

Karin, eras la única que desde muy pequeña veías espíritus y ''monstruos'' como to los llamabas, lo

que veías eran Hollows. También tenías sueños recurrentes que decías que estabas en un mundo

poblado por fuego. Le pedí a Urahara que sellara tus poderes para que no pusieras en peligro a

tus hermanos, pero tú, Karin, has conseguido romper el sello y ahora que estas muerta no hay

nada que te retenga de conocer a tu Zampakuto. Karin, tú naciste hecha una Shinigami.-finalizó

Ishin.  
Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, intentando asimilar la información que Ishin acababa de

decir.  
-Todo este tiempo pensaba que estaba loca..., Ichi-nii me decía que imaginaba cosas..., Toshiro,

Rangiku-san..., os agradezco que me hagáis dicho la verdad. Papa..., estoy muy decepcionada

contigo por no decirme la verdad, pero a la vez estoy agradecida por haberme dado una infancia

más o menos normal. Papa..., cuida muy bien de Yuzu.-dijo Karin con una voz que detonaba

tristeza.  
-Karin, no te preocupes. Hoy te llevaré con nosotros para que puedas hablar con

Yamamoto-Suo-Taicho y así le explicas lo que te ha dicho tu padre. Me aseguraré de que

consigas una plaza para la academia de Shinigamis.-dijo Toshiro.  
-Sí, mi Taicho te cuidará Karin-chan, son tan adorables juntos.-dijo Rangiku mientras abrazaba a

los dos jóvenes sonrojados.

**Toshiro POV**

Estabamos dentro de la tienda de Urahara, Karin estaba nerviosa. Tenía gansa de agarrarle la

mano y decirle que estuviese tranquila que no pasaría nada..., pero no me atrevo...  
''Oye enano, por que no abraza a Karin-dono''  
''NO SOY ENANO, ademas desde cuando llamas a Karin Karin-dono?''  
''La llamo así porque le he cogido cariño, además tu la amas''  
''Yo no la amo, solo somos amigos...''  
''Claro que sí, y yo soy una Zampakuto de fuego''  
-Taicho, te veo muy callado. Pasa algo?-me preguntó Rangiku sacándome de mi conversación con

Hyorinmaru.  
-No pasa nada, maldito Urahara por qué tarda tanto?.-me estaba desesperando.  
-Tranquilizate , la Sekaimon ya está abierta.-dijo Urahara.-sin embargo me temo

que el sistema de seguridad está actibado y tendrán que usar Shumpo.-Pegas, siempre hay una

pega... un momento, Karin sabe utilizar Shumpo? Tendré que cargarla.  
-Karin.-dige mientras le daba la espalda y me agachaba algo sonrojado.-súbete, que ya te llevo

yo.-le dije.  
Urahara, Yoruichi y Matsumoto se rieron, incluso Hyorinmaru se estaba riendo de mí. Karin

estaba algo sonrojada.  
-Hitsugaya-Taicho, como quieres que Karin se haya entrenado aquí y ni siquiera haya aprendido a

utilizar Shumpo.-se rió Yoruichi.  
-Yo no lo sabía.-me intenté defender, esto solo provocó que la sala se llenara aun más de risas.

_**Recuerden R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan mis fics.**_  
_**De verdad me alegran el día.**_  
_**Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia solo tienen que decírmelo.**_  
_**:D**_

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**Toshiro POV**

**Estabamos dentro de la tienda de Urahara, Karin estaba nerviosa. Tenía gansa de agarrarle la**  
**mano y decirle que estuviese tranquila que no pasaría nada..., pero no me atrevo...**  
**''Oye enano, por que no abraza a Karin-dono''**  
**''NO SOY ENANO, ademas desde cuando llamas a Karin Karin-dono?''**  
**''La llamo así porque le he cogido cariño, además tu la amas''**  
**''Yo no la amo, solo somos amigos...''**  
**''Claro que sí, y yo soy una Zampakuto de fuego''**  
**-Taicho, te veo muy callado. Pasa algo?-me preguntó Rangiku sacándome de mi conversación con**  
**Hyorinmaru.**  
**-No pasa nada, maldito Urahara por qué tarda tanto?.-me estaba desesperando.**  
**-Tranquilizate , la Sekaimon ya está abierta.-dijo Urahara.-sin embargo me temo**  
**que el sistema de seguridad está activado y tendrán que usar Shumpo.-Pegas, siempre hay una**  
**pega... un momento, Karin sabe utilizar Shumpo? Tendré que cargarla.**  
**-Karin.-dige mientras le daba la espalda y me agachaba algo sonrojado.-súbete, que ya te llevo**  
**yo.-le dije.**  
**Urahara, Yoruichi y Matsumoto se rieron, incluso Hyorinmaru se estaba riendo de mí. Karin**  
**estaba algo sonrojada.**  
**-Hitsugaya-Taicho, como quieres que Karin se haya entrenado aquí y ni siquiera haya aprendido a**  
**utilizar Shumpo.-se rió Yoruichi. **  
**-Yo no lo sabía.-me intenté defender, esto solo provocó que la sala se llenara aun más de risas.**

**Y ahora...**

**Rangiku POV**

Todo era gracioso desde mi punto de vista. Urahara-san acababa de abrir la Sekaimon y ahora yo corría detrás de mi Taicho y Karin-chan que tenían las manos cojidas. Parecía como si mi Taicho no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, en cambio Karin-chan tenía un sonrojo importante en sus mejillas. Empecé a hacerles fotos con mi teléfono mientras no se daban cuenta. Más tarde chantajearé a mi Taicho con ellas. La salida estaba enfrente de nosotros y Karin-chan si veia asombrada.  
-Que bonito.-exclamó Karin mirando a su alrededor. Vi como intentaba andar hacia delante pero al notar el agarre de mi Taicho se tensó. Yo seguía haciéndoles fotos.  
-Karin te encuentras bién? Estas un poco roja.-preguntó mi Taicho... de verdad este era el niño prodigio? parecía que al estar cerca de Karin-chan estaba más relajado. Vi como soltó la mano de Karin-chan y la situó en la frente de ella. Karin-chan se puso aún más roja y yo no perdí la oportunidad para hacerles más fotos.-No tienes fiebre.-dijo mientras quitaba la mano de su frente.  
-No...no es eso Toshiro.-dijo Karin-chan sonrojada mientras miraba a un lado avergonzada.  
-SHIRO.-genial... sinceramente genial... PORQUÉ TENÍA QUE APARECER HINAMORI-FUKUTAICHO EN UN MOMENTO TAN PERFECTO. Pensé mientras vi a la chica mientras se acercaba a mi Taicho. Pude observar como Karin se tensaba y miraba a Hinamori-Fukutaicho con curiosidad.  
-ES HITSUGAYA-TAICHO PARA TÍ. Que es lo que quieres Hinamori-Fukutaicho?.-dijo mi Taicho con su semblante de siempre.

**Karin POV**

**''Quién es esta chica?'' **me preguntaba.  
**_''Puede que sea la novia de tu príncipe?''_**preguntó una voz en su cabeza.  
**''Genial Akaryu **(dragón rojo... creo)** por fin vuelves a hablarme y además Toshiro no es mi príncipe''**

-Hitsugaya-Taicho quien es esta chica?.-preguntó Hinamori-Fukutaicho mientras me miraba mal... Cual es el problema con esta chica?.  
-No es de tu incumbencia Hinamori-fukutaicho.-dijo Toshiro friamente y me miraba.-Karin ven, Yamamoto-Soutaicho nos espera.-con esto Toshiro agarró mi mano y me llevó hacía una especie de edificio gigante con el símbolo del número 1 en él. Estoy segura de que nunca me había sonrojado tanto. Me giré al notar una mirada y me encontré con la mirada furiosa de la chica Shinigami y la mirada divertida de Rangiku-san.

_**''Pues al final esa chica no era su novia, tu príncipe está libre''**_se rió Akaryu.  
**''ÉL no es mí príncipe, deja de llamarlo así''**  
_**''Sabes que soy parte de tu alma verdad?''**_  
**''Pues claro que lo se... creía que ya habiamos dejado eso claro en el momento que alcancé mi Shikai''**  
_**''Entonces no hay problema en que lo llame príncipe, puesto que tú piensas así y no puedes negarlo''**_  
**''...''**  
_**''Ves? lo sabía''**_se reía Akaryu.

Vi como Toshiro me soltaba la mano y golpeaba con ella una gran puerta de madera.  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, soy Hitsugaya-Taicho, he traído conmigo a Kurosaki Karin.-dijo mientras llamaba.  
-Hitsugaya-Taicho pase junto con Kurosaki.-dijo una voz desde dentro. Supongo que él debe ser Yamamoto-Soutaicho.  
Toshiro abrió la puerta y desveló una sala gigante. La sala estaba llena de columnas y al fondo se podía apreciar un anciano sentado en un gran trono. Toshiro entró hacía dentro haciéndome una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Me giré un momento y pude ver como Rangiku-san me sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta de la gran sala. Seguí a Toshiro y cuando vi que se arrodillaba delante del anciano hice lo mismo.  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, esta es Kurosaki Karin, la hermana de Kurosaki-Taicho y la causante de las irregularidades en Karakura.-dijo Toshiro.  
-Kurosaki Kari puedes dar un paso al frente-mas que una pregunta esto me pareció una orden, pero hice caso a Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Me levanté y dí un paso al frente.  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho es un placer poder conocerlo.-dije con una leve reverencia.  
-Veo que usted es mas respetuosa que su hermano. Kurosaki-chan dime todo lo que sepas acerca de tu Zampakuto.-me dijo en un tono frío.  
-Mi Zampakuto es de tipo Fuego elemental, su nombre es Akaryu y tiene forma de dragón aunque aveces adopte forma humana. Mi shikai es ''Quemalo todo a tu paso, Akaryu'' y esto provoca que pueda crear fuego y moldearlo. Aún no he podido conseguir el Bankai a causa de mi falta de experiencia.-finalicé.  
-Podrías liberar tu Shikai.-dijo con tono autoritario.  
Yo asentí con la cabeza y me alejé un poco de Toshiro y Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Agarré mi Zampakutó y la desenvainé.  
-Quémalo todo a tu paso, Akaryu-dicho esto un torbellino de fuego salió de mi Zampakuto y tomó la forma de una cabeza de dragón.  
-Suficiente.-dijo Yamamoto-Soutaico. Dicho esto yo rompí mi Shikai y envaine a Akaryu. Toshiro me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo me acerqué hacia él.  
-Hitsugaya-Taicho, toma tu puesto como capitán, Kurosaki-chan sitúate a mi lado he llamado a la junta de Capitanes para votar si debes ir a la Academia de Shinigamis o no.-dijo aún con tono frío. Observe como Toshiro se dirigía hacia una columna y yo me dirigí hacia el lado de Yamamoto-Soutaicho.  
Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió desvelando a varios Shinigamis, entre ellos pude observar a Rangiku-san y a Hinamori-Fukutaicho, mas alejado pude ver al idiota de Renji peleando con mi hermano mientras Rukia-nee los intentaba separar. Estaba muy nerviosa parecía que aún no me habían visto y vi como los diversos Shinigamis se situaban igual que Toshiro y entonces crucé una mirada con mi hermano... él estaba sorprendido.  
-Taichos y Fukutaichos del Gotei 13, los he llamado aquí para discutir un asunto importante sobre Kurosaki Karin.-dijo Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Dicho esto pude observar como todas las miradas de la sale se dirigían hacia mí.  
-KARIN, QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?-gritó mi hermano.

_**R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan mis fics.**_  
_**De verdad me alegran el día.**_  
_**Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia solo tienen que decírmelo.**_  
_**:D**_

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**Karin POV**

**-Hitsugaya-Taicho, toma tu puesto como capitán, Kurosaki-chan sitúate a mi lado he llamado a la junta de Capitanes para votar si debes ir a la Academia de Shinigamis o no.-dijo aún con tono frío. Observe como Toshiro se dirigía hacia una columna y yo me dirigí hacia el lado de Yamamoto-Soutaicho.**  
**Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió desvelando a varios Shinigamis, entre ellos pude observar a Rangiku-san y a Hinamori-Fukutaicho, mas alejado pude ver al idiota de Renji peleando con mi hermano mientras Rukia-nee los intentaba separar. Estaba muy nerviosa parecía que aún no me habían visto y vi como los diversos Shinigamis se situaban igual que Toshiro y entonces crucé una mirada con mi hermano... él estaba sorprendido.**  
**-Taichos y Fukutaichos del Gotei 13, los he llamado aquí para discutir un asunto importante sobre Kurosaki Karin.-dijo Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Dicho esto pude observar como todas las miradas de la sale se dirigían hacia mí.**  
**-KARIN, QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?-gritó mi hermano.**

**Y ahora...**

**Normal POV**

-Kurosaki-Taicho, tome su puesto en la fila.-ordenó el Soutaicho. Ichigo le hizo caso pero no apartó su mirada de la de Karin la que sonrió de medio lado y miró al Soutaicho.-Taichos y Fukutaichos del Gotei 13, los he reunido aquí para decidir sobre el destino de Kurosaki Karin, esta Kurosaki fue entrenada por los ex taichos Yoruichi, Urahara y Tesai.(Creo que Tesai era Taicho o un oficial muy fuerte, no recuerdo bien), también deven saber que a diferencia de su hermano, Kurosaki-Taicho, ella ha sido capaz de obtener un control absoluto de su reiatsu. En esta reunion decidiremos si Kurosaki Karin debe ser enviada a la academia de Shinigamis o debe ser ejecutada.-finalizó Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

**Toshiro POV**

Lo que dijo el Soutaicho me dejó petrificado. Karin? ella no podía ser ejecutada..., no podían matarla...  
-Jajajaja matarla dudo que puedan ponerle un dedo encima.-dijo una voz. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a todos los Taichos haciendo lo mismo que yo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Karin la que ahora se había dado con la mano en la cara.  
Que le pasa? me pregunté a mi mismo.  
Al parecer ella ha decidido a hablar, tan impulsiva como siempre. Dijo Hyorinmaru.  
Ella? a quien te refieres con ella? le pregunté.  
Tranquilo maestro, pronto lo sabrás, estate preparado para lo que pueda pasar. Lo que me dijo Hyorinmaru me hizo fruncir el ceño y me puse en guardia.  
-Kurosaki, acaso ha dicho usted algo?.-preguntó el Soutaicho.  
-Mil perdones Yamamoto-Soutaicho, pero me temo que lo que va a pasar a continuación está fuera de mi control.-dijo Karin inclinándose. A que se refería?.  
Lo que vi a continuación me sorprendió, la Zampakuto de Karin había empezado a brillar y de ella una mujer de Kimono rojo, ojos rojos y pelo rojo (mucho rojo no creen?), apareció en la sala.  
La mujer de rojo miro a todos los Taichos y fijó su mirada en mi con una sonrisa algo perturbadora, algo me decía de que tramaba algo.

**Karin POV**

Genial, ahora Akaryu se ha tenido que manifestar, solo espero que no me deje en ridículo. Suspiré pues sabía que si me iba a dejar mal.  
-Que tan poca fe tienes en mi Karin.-me dijo Ryu.  
-Quien eres y como has entrado?.-preguntó el Soutaicho, genial ahora viene la vergüenza.  
-Ahh?, tú eres el Soutaicho? Se supone que eres el mas fuerte y solo eres un viejales, que tan flojos son los Shinigamis de aquí?.- Ryu, por que me haces esto, no me dejes en evidencia, se que me puedes oír, compórtate.  
-Karin-chan, no eres divertida, tú anciano te diré quien soy y espero que no te olvides de mi nombre con la triste escusa que ponen los ancianos sobre las perdidas de memoria. Soy Akaryu, la Zampakito de Karin.-dijo Ryu mientras se señalaba con el pulgar.  
-Kurosaki, es cierto que esa es tu Zampakuto?.-me preguntó el Soutaicho.  
-Lo siento mucho Soutaicho, siento decirle que si, ella es mi Zampakuto y quiero pedir disculpas por todos los insultos que ha dicho y dirá.-dije mientras me inclinaba.  
-Yo que empezaba a pensar que por fin un Kurosaki era respetuoso...-dijo el Soutaicho.  
-Ara, ara, ese de ahí no es el principito?.-dijo Ryu mientras se acercaba a Toshiro y empezaba a analizarlo.-No se que le ves...-susurró por lo bajo. Tierra trágame, porque a mí?  
-Uaaaah, pero si es Frosti-san.-dijo Ryu señalando a Hyorinmaru. en un abrir i cerrar de ojos Ryu tenía a Hyorinmaru en sus manos.-Manifiéstate.-dijo Ryu mientras sacaba la Zampakuto de su vaina.  
Una luz azul empezó a rodear a Hyorinmaru y entonces apareció un hombre de cabello azul y Kimono azul (a lo Samurai).

**Normal POV**

-Frosti-san.-gritó Ryu mientras abrazaba a Hyorinmaru.  
-Hyorinmaru, que haces fuera de mi mundo.-dijo Toshiro.  
-Porfavor, Llamita, apartate de mi, aquí no me abraces que es una reunión de Taichos.-dijo Hyorinmaru mientras apartaba a Ryu delicada mente.  
-Hai Frosti-san.-dijo Ryu mientras corría al lado de Karin dejando a los presentes muy extrañados.  
-Llamita?.-preguntó Toshiro.  
-Es una larga historia.-dijo Hyorinmaru algo sonrojado.  
-Bien si ya acabaron las interrupciones, me gustaría que votasen sobre mandar a Kurosaki a la academia o a ejecutarla. Soi Fong que opinas?.-dijo el Soutaicho dirigiendo su mirada hacia la capitana del segundo escuadrón.  
-Usted ha dicho que fue entrenada por Yoruichi-sama, me gustaría comprobar si es digna de ser su alumna o no, si lo es votaré por la academia, pero si mancha el honor de Yoruichi-sama votaré por la ejecución.-finalizó Soi Fong.  
-Soi Fong-Taicho, Yoruichi-sensei me ha hablado mucho de ti, sería un gran honor probarle que soy una digna alumna de la reina de la velocidad.-dijo Karin.  
-Soi Fong-Taicho, les permito que salgan de la sala durante 5 min y si a los 5 min Kurosaki Karin aun no ha vuelto, mandaré la orden de ejecutarla.-dijo Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

**Rangiku POV**

Así que la Zampakuto de mi Taicho y la de Karin ya se conocían? Aquí tenemos romance por todas partes.  
Hace 4 min que Karin y Soi Fong-Taicho se han ido, me pregunto como les estará yendo?.  
-Akaryu.-dije yo mientras me acercaba a la Zampakuto que seguía en el centro de la sala.  
-Ah?, Rangiku-san, es un placer conocerte en persona, en el mundo de las Zampakutos se decía que Haineko había elegido a la reina de las fiestas, y por lo que me ha dicho Karin es verdad, cierto? algún día me tienes que invitar a mi a una de esas fiestas.-me dijo Akaryu con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Porcierto, llámame Ryu.-  
-Ryu, seguro que te invitaré la proxima vez, pero sabes algo de como le está llendo a Karin?.-le pregunté algo preocupada.  
-Karin? ahh, ella está bién, ahora mismo solo está jugando con Soi Fong para no herirle sus sentimientos, pero tranquila, ambas están por caer.-dijo Ryu mientras se levantaba y me empujaba lejos de el centro de la sala.  
BRUUUUM  
Una nube de polvo invadió la sala y un par de carcajadas empezaron a resonar por ella. Miré al centro y vi a Karin y a Soi Fong-taicho riendo a carcajadas entre un montón de escombros.  
-Gracias.-le dije a Ryu, ya que si no me hubiese apartado ahora mismo estaría entre ese montón de escombros.-Cuando dijiste que estaban al caer lo dijiste en serio.-le dije sonriendo.  
-Soi Fong-Taicho, podría explicarme que acaba de pasar.-dijo el Soutaicho.  
Soi Fong-Taicho se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa.  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, Kurosaki y yo estábamos corriendo por los tejados del Seiretei cuando Kurosaki me adelanto y dijo algo sobre unos tablones flojos y que no diera ni un paso, y cuando pisé los tablones el tejado se vino abajo.-dijo Soi Fong.  
-Y que es tan gracioso como para reír en una situación así?.-dijo el Soutaicho, la verdad yo también quería saber.  
-Lo que pasa es que Kurosaki dijo mientras caíamos... ''Genial, ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con el escándalo que ha montado mi Zampakuto, sino que la primera impresión que daré al Soutaicho es de una Kurosaki''.-finalizó Soi Fong.  
Una Kurosaki? me pregunté.  
-Una Kurosaki?.-dijo el Soutaicho, valla hoy al parecer pensaba igual que el Soutaicho... O dios que horror... ME ESTARÉ VOLVIENDO VIEJA?  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, con lo de una Kurosaki me refiero a una irrespetuosa destroza inmobiliario y estúpida.-dijo Karin.  
-Oye Karin que yo no soy estúpido.-dijo Ichigo.-Además, aun no me has dicho que haces aquí?.-  
-A eso me refiero con lo de estúpida, tu que crees que hago aquí? Estoy muerta pedazo de imbécil.-dijo Karin mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ichigo.

_**R&R**_


End file.
